


That Love Inside

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable parts, Affection, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, References to Depression, References to Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Some Humor, Sometimes Sad, Talking, Tears, The other Fanfiction was longer than this one, Warm, happiness, short fanfic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: (A short Fanfiction, a sequel to 'Feelings’)Lamar and Franklin have a great relationship now, full of love. They still have problems, now and then, but other than that, they're alright.Also, Kenzie has been having thoughts about Trevor, she has feelings for him.





	1. Chapter 1 - This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this sequel is gonna start from where it last left off from the final chapter of 'Feelings’, in a two week time skip. I know that it's slightly weird, just don't think too much about it xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this one as well :)

_ Two weeks later -  _

 

Lamar didn't need the glasses anymore, he could see without them. Tho Franklin kinda missed them. Lamar also wasn't on pills ethier. 

 

They were all at the hospital, Lamar had donated his sperm. It was being put into Kenzie's eggs right now. 

 

Lamar and Franklin were in the waiting room. 

 

Franklin was giving a look to Lamar. 

 

Lamar knew what that look meant. 

 

He gets up, getting away from Franklin. "Nope, not now. We're in a hospital, I'm not gonna bend you over and fuck you right here. Not right now.” 

 

Franklin groans to that. 

 

Lamar looked at the glass. He looked at the babies. "Man, I'm gonna be a father in nine months. It's kinda a weird feeling. I always wondered why babies are so small." he said, basically thinking out loud. 

 

Franklin has a slight smile. “We’ll be a happy family.” 

 

Lamar turned his head, smiling. "Yeah." 

 

Kenzie came out of a room. She walks towards them with a smile. "I'm done. We can go home now." 

 

Lamar hugs Kenzie. 

 

Then, they left after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie went in her room. 

 

Lamar drags Franklin in their room. He closed the door behind them. 

 

He smiled, kissing Franklin's neck. He pushes Franklin down, onto the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few hours later -  _

 

Lamar was still sleeping. 

 

Frank wakes up. 

 

Lamar snuggled against the pillow, he was also holding the warm blanket. 

 

“Lamar?” Frank quietly said. 

 

Lamar slightly heard him. He gets annoyed, turning the other way around, he lays on his other side. He's still asleep, his eyes closed. 

 

He pulls the blanket over himself, tiredly. 

 

“So adorable.” Franklin said, to himself, in a quiet voice again. He was staring at Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiles into the pillow, in his slight sleep. 

 

“Sleep.” 

 

"I am." Lamar said, in a sleepy voice. 

 

Franklin gets up and uses the bathroom. He takes a shower now. 

 

Lamar was fully sleeping now. He was peacefully asleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Being Happy

_ Two days later -  _

 

Kenzie was awake and no one else was. She was making breakfast when she felt sick all of a sudden. 

 

She ran to the bathroom, puking into the toilet. She was sitting on the floor, the door was closed. 

 

'Morning sickness?' she thought then, she smiles, to herself. 

 

She flushes the toilet and gets up. 

 

Kenzie walks out and gets into her car. She drives off somewhere. She had went to the store. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A sleepy Lamar kisses Frank, on the neck. "Love you." he said to him. 

 

Franklin wakes up and yawns. He gets up now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie came back to the house with a bag in her hand. 

 

She went back into the bathroom and locks the door. She took out two pregnancy tests. She looked at them then, opens the boxes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Kenzie screamed in excitement and grabs one of the tests. 

 

She ran out into the living room, seeing Lamar and Franklin there, on the couch. She walked over, happily and shows the positive pregnancy test to them. 

 

Lamar got up from the couch. "You're pregnant?" he asked 

 

Kenzie nods her head. She smiled again. 

 

Lamar hugs Kenzie, he wrapped his arms around her. He was also spinning her around. He's very happy and excited as her. 

 

Franklin picks up Kenzie, a second after Lamar had put her down. He smiles now. 

 

Kenzie was smiling with them. 

 

“Babygirl.” Frank said to her, in a happy tone of voice. 

 

Lamar kisses Frank, on the lips then, he pulled away and said something into Franklin's ear. "Sugar Bear~" 

 

Franklin grinned a bit. 

 

Lamar just smiled again and hugs him. 

 

Frank looked at him. “I love you.” 

 

Lamar was also staring. "I love you too.” he said 

 

Franklin kissed Kenzie on the right cheek. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. She noticed that she was still in Franklin's arms. "Please put me down now? There's something that I have to talk to you about." 

 

Franklin carried Kenzie outside and puts her down. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her. 

 

They were both standing. Then, they sit down on the ground. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing bad and I should've said that better. I wanted to talk to both of you. Lamar, you can come out here!" Kenzie also said. 

 

Lamar walked out there and sat down with them.

 

Kenzie looked at both of them. "When's the wedding? You should have it before I give birth because you won't have much time to yourselves after you have a baby, trust me. So, in the meantime, you should enjoy your wedding and honeymoon." she said to the guys. 

 

“I don’t know how to even plan one.” Franklin said 

 

"I got it covered then. I've planned one before so, it should be easy. You just need to tell me a date." Kenzie replied to that. 

 

Franklin stayed quiet, as if he wasn't sure when it should be. 

 

"How about in five months on the September 17?" Kenzie suggested to him. 

 

“Hell yeah.” Franklin had a smile. He looks at Lamar. “What about you, Bear?” 

 

"I like the date, Kenzie." Lamar said to her. 

 

"Perfect, I'II start getting things done and ready." Kenzie also said to them. 

 

Franklin picks up Lamar and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Lamar was smiling at him. 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. "You two are so adorable together." 

 

Franklin blushes now. 

 

Lamar also slightly blushed. 

 

Kenzie just smiles again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Comforting and Thoughts

Kenzie was trying to call Trevor. But, he wasn't answering her calls or texts. 

 

She got very sad and goes into her room. 

 

Lamar saw this and followed her. 

 

He knocks on her door. 

 

"Kenzie? Are you okay?" Lamar asked, worried. 

 

Kenzie opens the door, letting him into the room. After he was in there, she closed the door. 

 

Lamar saw the tears in Kenzie's eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he also asked her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head. "Yeah but, can we cuddle first?" she asked 

 

"Sure." Lamar said, slightly smiling at her. 

 

Lamar lays on the bed, on his back. Kenzie lays on top of Lamar, her arms around him, her head on his chest. 

 

Franklin had walked into that room as well. He was looking at them, mostly at her. “Kenzie? Babygirl? What's wrong?” he asked 

 

Kenzie grabs onto Lamar's shirt, she buried her face in it. 

 

Lamar kisses her head, gently. He also looked at Franklin with worry. 

 

“Please tell us.” Frank said to her. 

 

"Ok, I will. I think that I'm calm now. I-I'm sorry..I shouldn't be crying..." 

 

Franklin hugs Kenzie. 

 

Lamar stared at Kenzie and then, he holds her.  

 

Franklin kept hugging her, tightly. 

 

“I've tried to call Trevor but, he never answers my calls or texts. I don't know why I'm sad about that. Or maybe I do.” Kenzie also said. 

 

Lamar and Franklin stay quiet, as she talked to them. 

 

Kenzie looked down. “I told Trevor that I'd have his child and meant it. I really wanted to. I actually met him before you guys. He had came to the hospital and I took care of him. I got a slight crush on him. I wasn't into older guys but, something about him, interested me. When I found out that he was dating a guy and in love. I didn't mind and tried to forget the small crush I had on him. I promised and wanted to do it. I guess I can't anymore.." she said 

 

Lamar nodded his head, in understanding. 

 

Kenzie had slight tears in her eyes, as she was talking. "..the crush thing happened two weeks before I met you two..he never left my mind..." 

 

Franklin felt a bit bad for her. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“It's alright.” 

 

Lamar was slightly staring, he's still worried about her. 

 

“You should sleep.” he said to Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. “You're right. I am a little bit sleepy.” 

 

Then, she lays down on the bed, holding a pillow in her arms and closed her eyes. She eventually falls asleep. 

 

After that, Lamar and Franklin left the room, closing the door behind them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An Hour Later -  _

 

Kenzie's in the bathroom, alone. She looked at herself, sadly, into the mirror. 

 

Her eyes slightly faded in sadness. As she thought about Lamar with Franklin and Trevor with Michael. She didn't mind tho because she was happy for them. If they're happy, she also is. 

 

Kenzie stops thinking and took off her clothes. She gets into the bathtub. She was taking a warm bath with bubbles, strawberry soap, her favorite. 

 

She closed her eyes, getting deep in her thoughts again. 

 

All the guys were in the house right now. Lamar and Franklin are hanging out with them. Trevor and Michael. They're all in the living room, sitting down on the couch, with some beers. 

 

Kenzie opens her eyes, hearing happy voices and the guys laughing. She had a slight smile. She runs the water out. 

 

Then, she took a shower to get rid of the soap on her body. She was washing her hair, warm water running down her skin. 

 

After another minute, Kenzie got out of the shower. She dries off with a towel. She had got dressed in relaxing pjs. 

 

Kenzie walked out and saw Trevor. She looked at him for a few seconds, she got a slight sad look and went into her room, closing the door behind her. 

 

She gets into her bed, laying on her back. She stared at the ceiling as she touched her own stomach. She was thinking to herself again. 

 

Eventually, she closed her eyes again, starting to fall asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar went into Kenzie's room, he closes the door behind himself. He got into her bed. 

 

He was cuddling with her now. 

 

Kenzie had wrapped her arms around him. 

 

Lamar kisses her head again. Kenzie falls asleep, snuggled against him. 

 

He stayed awake, making sure that she was okay. 

 

Lamar noticed that Kenzie was sad and he didn't want to leave her now. He gently touches her stomach, he smiled to himself. 

 

Kenzie puts her face in his neck, during her sleep. 

 

"It's okay, Kenzie, I'm here. I won't leave you alone tonight or ever, promise." Lamar also said to her, in a kind and quiet voice, into Kenzie's ear. 

 

Lamar keeps holding Kenzie in his arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor and Michael had left. The only ones there were Kenzie and Lamar. Franklin had went out to get food for them. 

 

Lamar held Kenzie, waiting for Franklin to come back. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Food, Talking, & A Peaceful Sleep

_Trevor and Michael had left. The only ones there were Kenzie and Lamar. Franklin had went out to get food for them._

 

_Lamar held Kenzie, waiting for Franklin to come back._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Franklin comes back with Kenzie’s favorite food.

 

Lamar leaves her room, quietly. Kenzie was still sleeping. Lamar walked over to Franklin.

 

Franklin puts the food on the table.

 

Lamar left into the bathroom. He locked it so that Franklin couldn't come in. He cleans himself off with sink water.

 

He slowly looks up at himself in the mirror, he looked into his eyes, slightly upset.

 

Lamar tried to calm himself, to fix his composure before walking out of there and near Franklin again.

 

He walks out. "I'II get Kenzie." he said, walking past Franklin.

 

“Ok.” Franklin said

 

Lamar looked at Franklin then, he walked into Kenzie's room and picked her up, in his arms.

 

He carried Kenzie out.

 

Kenzie opens her eyes, she's still sleepy.

 

She fully wakes up, seeing her favorite food. It was Burger Shot food.

 

She smiled as Lamar puts her down.

 

“I thought that my pregnant babygirl would want to eat her favorite food.” Frank said to her.

 

Kenzie was still smiling. "You both are so sweet. I couldn't sleep so, Lamar stayed with me. And now, you've gotten me food, Franklin. Thank you, both of you." she said

 

Lamar smiles at that. "You're welcome, Kenzie. We love and care for you." he said, knowing Franklin would agree.

 

“I love you, Kenzie.” Franklin also said to her.

 

Kenzie smiles to that. "I love you both too."

 

She sat down.

 

They started eating after that.

 

Kenzie was happy now, which got Lamar and Franklin also smiling.

 

“How are the children?” Frank asked her.

 

Kenzie looked at him. "Children? They're doing fine. I didn't know that I told you I'm probably having twins. It runs in my family." she said

 

“Double the trouble.” Franklin replied to that.

 

Kenzie just laughed. "Yeah. My mother didn't have any twins. So, since it skip a generation. It's twice as likely to happen to me, I'II be having twins, maybe. I'm sure tho."

 

"That's gonna be interesting. Having twins around." Lamar said

 

“It will be easier if both are girls. Imagine changing our sons’ diapers.” As Franklin said this, he had a look again, O.o

 

Kenzie laughs again.

 

"If they're girls, I'II protect them no matter what. I'II scared away any boys who come near them. I do really want girls, maybe one boy when you become pregnant again, Kenzie." Lamar also said

 

Franklin looks at him. “You'll be changing the diapers, Lamar. If they’re boys.”

 

Lamar playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" he said

 

"Don't worry, Lamar, I'II help you." Kenzie said with another smile.

 

“Let’s eat.” Frank said to them.

 

"Yeah! :D" Kenzie said, happily. She started eating again.

 

So did Lamar.

 

Franklin began to eat too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They all finished eating.

 

Kenzie went back into her room, falling asleep again.

 

Franklin was doing the dishes right now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar went into their room, closing the door behind him again. He got in the bed, getting under the blankets like he always does. He lays there. He was comfortable now as he smiled again to himself.

 

He kept his smile, starting to close his eyes. He was taking a nap now, sleeping peacefully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin is still cleaning. Chop is following him with each step he made.

 

After awhile, he's done. Chop is still following him while he is wagging his tail.

 

Franklin plays with Chop outside.

 

“Who’s a good boy? You are.” Franklin also has a smile as he talked to the dog. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite food is Burger King, btw xD ♡


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot Chocolate and Cuddling At Night

Lamar and Kenzie were both still asleep. It's also getting darker outside.

 

Lamar snuggled against the pillow in his sleep.

 

He had the blanket wrapped around him. He felt very warm, considering it's colder out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin goes back inside and makes hot chocolate.

 

Lamar heard Franklin and smelled the hot chocolate. But, he didn't want to get up out of the warm bed and blankets so, he stayed there.

 

“Who wants hot chocolate?” Franklin asked them.

 

Lamar opens his eyes, getting up. He walked out and towards Franklin again. "Me but, shh, Kenzie is asleep and I'd like to keep it that way. She had a hard time trying to sleep earlier." he whispers to him.

 

“What happened while I was gone?” Frank also asks him.

 

"She was upset. Over the whole Trevor thing again." Lamar said

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Franklin said

 

Lamar looked at him. "Ok. And to be honest with you, I'm really worried for Kenzie. I can't help but, notice that she's sad lately, still about this. I don't like seeing her like that."

 

Franklin thought for a second. “What does she love? Like a teddy bear?”

 

"Don't get her one. I wanted to..." Lamar also said to him.

 

“I’ll pay for it and you can have the credit.”

 

"Ok, sure."

 

“It’s 10 in the evening now.”

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They were still talking to each other.

 

Franklin moves on from the conversation. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

 

Lamar stayed quiet for a few seconds. He was looking down as he slowly walked towards him.

 

Franklin pours some of the hot chocolate into a mug and gives it to Lamar.

 

Lamar puts the cup down on the counter. He pushed Franklin against the wall, not too hard tho. He grabs Franklin's shirt, holding it in his hands.

 

He was still looking down as he cried. He didn't understand why he was upset and a nervous mess right now. He was fine without the pills. What is this now? He slightly shakes Franklin.

 

Franklin hugs him. “Everything will be alright again, Lamar.”

 

Lamar was shaking but then, he relaxed in Franklin's arms. He also wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Calm down.” Frank also said to him.

 

Lamar took a deep breath. After that, he snuggles into Franklin's neck.

 

Franklin stares at Lamar again. “Go to sleep.”

 

"I don't want to, I'm fine. Can't we cuddle or something?" Lamar asked him, grabbing his cup of hot chocolate. He drinks it. It's very delicious to him.

 

Franklin slightly smiles. “Ok.”

 

Lamar smiled, hearing that.

 

He goes in the room with his hot chocolate. He puts the cup on the nightstand. He lays down on the bed, after, waiting for Franklin.

 

Franklin walks into the room where Lamar was.

 

Lamar makes room for Franklin.

 

Franklin has a slight grin. “Someone’s being a gentleman.”

 

"Shut up and get in the bed." Lamar said

 

Franklin gets in the bed.

 

Lamar wraps his arms around him and he also wrapped his legs with Franklin's legs. He puts his face in Franklin's neck again too.

 

Franklin had another smile while he’s drinking hot chocolate from his own cup.

 

Lamar was enjoying Franklin's warmth and finally cuddling with him again. "I really love you, Franklin.." he said

 

“I love you too.” Frank said

 

Lamar was just smiling, at that.

 

Franklin continues to drink his hot chocolate until it’s gone.

 

Lamar drank his own hot chocolate halfway down.

 

Franklin yawns now.

 

Lamar finished his drink then, he puts the empty mug onto the nightstand again.

 

After that, they both fall asleep in the bed together.

 

Franklin felt that Lamar is spooning him.

 

Lamar puts his arms around Franklin's stomach, also putting his face into Franklin's shoulder.

 

Franklin smiles again. “Goodnight.”

 

"Night." Lamar also said, sleepy. He had a smile again.

 

“I love it when you're spooning me.” Franklin said, also tiredly.

 

Lamar smiled at that, he closed his eyes.

 

Franklin kissed him on the lips and then, he went back to sleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Relationships Are Hard

_"Night." Lamar also said, sleepy. He had a smile again._

 

_“I love it when you're spooning me.” Franklin said, also tiredly._

 

_Lamar smiled at that, he closed his eyes._

 

_Franklin kissed him on the lips and went back to sleep._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few hours later, in the morning, still slightly dark out -_

 

Kenzie was sitting on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate from last night.

 

Lamar and Franklin are still asleep.

 

Franklin is smiling, in his sleep.

 

Lamar wakes up, he slightly kisses Franklin's back and shoulder.

 

Franklin opens his eyes, also waking up. “Good morning.”

 

Lamar kissed him again, on his (Franklin's) neck then, lips. He pulls away with a smile. "Morning."

 

“What time is it now?” Franklin asked him.

 

Lamar looked at the digital clock near them, it was on the nightstand.

 

"5:30 only." Lamar replied

 

“Too early.” Frank said

 

"..yep. But, I'm not tired." Lamar also said to him.

'I want morning sex.' he thought to himself. He shaked the thought away tho.

 

“I’m sleepy.” F said

 

"Then, go back to sleep." L said

 

Franklin smiles and falls asleep again.

 

Lamar was awake, still holding him, being with Franklin always felt nice.

 

Eventually, Lamar gets up and left him in the room. He lays on the couch, on his back, staring at the ceiling again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Lamar came back into the room and lays down on the bed.

 

Franklin is trying to fall asleep.

 

Lamar gets closer to him.

 

Franklin looked at Lamar. “Hey.”

 

Lamar started kissing Franklin's neck again then, he kisses Franklin's collarbone. He starts leaving hickeys on him.

 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked

 

"I'm fine. Franklin, I want morning sex, bear~"

 

“I’m not in the mood.”

 

"Oh ok, that's fine.." Lamar said to him. "I'II check on Kenzie." He got up and left again. He was sad now.

 

Franklin gets up as well.

 

Lamar sighed, slowly walking to Kenzie's room. He's also lost in thought. Thinking as he walked over.

 

Kenzie was still sleeping as Lamar walked into her room. He smiles at how peaceful she looks. He lays by her but, he couldn't fall back asleep and he didn't want to lay on the couch ethier so, he stayed here.

 

Kenzie slowly opens her eyes, seeing Lamar there.

 

"Lamar?"

 

Lamar stared at her. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked

 

Kenzie was also staring, at him. "No, you didn't, it's fine. Are you okay? You look sad about something." she said

 

Lamar gets really sad now but, he stayed quiet.

 

Kenzie hugs him tightly. "It's okay, everything will be fine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It’s 10 in the morning now.

 

Franklin calls Trevor to meet up.

 

He left after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin drives on his motorcycle to Trevor’s apartment.

 

Trevor was alone right now. He lets Franklin in when he's there, closing the door behind them.

 

They were inside now, both standing.

 

"So, what's up? What did you want to talk about?" Trevor asked him.

 

“It's about Kenzie.” Franklin said

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Lamar and Kenzie were in her room on the bed, still lying down and talking together.

 

Franklin walks inside the house.

 

Kenzie and Lamar heard that.

 

They walked out of the room, seeing Franklin and Trevor there, in the living room.

 

“Trevor needs to talk to you, Kenzie.” Frank said to her.

 

"We can talk in my room, Trevor." Kenzie said with a slight smile.

 

Trevor nods his head, walking into the room with her. They closed the door behind them.

 

Lamar looked at him. "Can we talk alone in our room?" he asked Franklin.

 

“Alright.” Frank replied

 

They went into the room. Franklin closes the door then, looks at him.

 

Lamar sat down on the edge of the bed, looking away from Franklin. "I'm sorry about this morning, I fucked up..."

 

Franklin stares at him. “What do you mean?”

 

"I did want sex but, I should have ignored it. I was being a fucking idiot, you wasn't in the mood..."

 

“It's fine.”

 

Lamar blushed, now embarrassed. "O-oh nevermind, f-forget what I said then..." He gets up again. "I'm gonna take a shower, be right back." he also said then, leaves the room.

 

Franklin sighed softly.

 

Then, he goes into the kitchen to make some food. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Are You Really Okay?

_ “It's fine.”  _

 

_ Lamar blushed, now embarrassed. "O-oh nevermind, f-forget what I said then..." He gets up again. "I'm gonna take a shower, be right back." he also said then, leaves the room.  _

 

_ Franklin sighed softly.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar slowly takes off his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror again. 

 

He bit his lip, tears in his eyes. 

 

'I fucked up everything and now, he doesn't want sex or to be around me anymore.' he thought 

 

Lamar gets in and starts the shower. The warm water falls down his skin. He puts his head on the shower wall. 'He says that he's not in the mood but, that's not true. Really, I ruined everything...' he also thought, to himself. 

 

He started crying in the shower, silent cries. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, being deep in his thoughts. His tears were still falling as he takes a long shower. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, Lamar slowly opens his eyes and washed away his tears. He turned off the water and got out. 

 

He dries off his body, putting on his boxers. He sits on the toilet lid and dried his head, his hair slowly. He didn't want to go out, he doesn't want to eat right now ethier. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin had made the food. 

 

Trevor and Kenzie walked out, both smiling. 

 

They sat down. 

 

Tho Lamar wasn't there. He was still in the bathroom, by himself. 

 

Franklin looked at them. “So what did you tell her, Trev?” he asked 

 

"We just hanged out. Talked about all sorts of stuff. We actually have a lot in common, believe it or not." Trevor said 

 

When Kenzie took a bite of her food, Trevor whispered into Franklin's ear. "I'm gonna tell her the important things tomorrow." 

 

Franklin whispers in his ear. “Tell me privately.” 

 

"I'm gonna tell her the other things. The stuff you already know." Trevor also whispers back to him. 

 

“Tell her.” Franklin's voice was still a whisper. 

 

"I will." Trevor whispered 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar puts the towel on his shoulders then, he walked into their room. 

 

He lays down on the bed, on his back. 

 

He's staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to eat so, he stayed there. 

 

Lamar was closing his eyes again, trying to fall asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin finished eating. He got up. “I’ll check on Lamar.” 

 

Franklin goes to their room. “I made food.” he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes, he isn't looking at Franklin. He did a smile for him. "That's great, I love your food but, I'm not hungry right now. I don't wanna eat. But, I'II eat later." 

 

“How come?” Frank asked 

 

"Just not hungry is all. Enjoy the food without me. I'm actually tired." Lamar also said to him. 

 

“I’m not eating.” 

 

"Why not?" 

 

Franklin just looked at him. “Nothing for you to worry about because I already ate.” 

 

"Oh ok. Well, I'm gonna sleep now." After saying that, Lamar closes his eyes. 

 

“Sweet dreams, baby boy.” 

 

Lamar wanted to glare at him but, he didn't. 

 

When Franklin left the room, he opens his eyes again. He bit his lip again, getting a sad look. He lied to him. He hates lying to Franklin. That and he wasn't going to eat for awhile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin glanced at Kenzie and Trevor. “Lamar’s tired.” 

 

Kenzie nods her head in understanding. 

 

They were eating again. 

 

In a few minutes, they finished, putting the dishes in the sink. Franklin was washing them as Kenzie said goodbye to Trevor. 

 

"So, tomorrow at 2, you and me, at the park?" Trevor said to her. 

 

"Sure, I'II go with you." Kenzie said 

 

Trevor smiled and hugs her. He left after that, driving away. 

 

Kenzie goes in her room, happily and lays on her bed. 

 

Lamar was asleep now, he went to sleep with an empty stomach. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Come back please, babygirl.” Franklin said to her. 

 

Kenzie walked out, still smiling. "What is it, Franklin?" she asked 

 

“Someone’s excited.” 

 

Kenzie kept her smile. "Yeah, me and Trevor are going to the park tomorrow, to talk some more." she said 

 

Franklin smiles to that. “Awww.” 

 

Kenzie blushes as she smiled even more. 

 

“Someone’s so happy.” Frank said 

 

"Yeah. How are you and Lamar doing?" 

 

“He's tired but, he doesn’t want to eat anything.” Franklin replied back. 

 

"I think something's bothering him. That's probably why he hasn't eaten anything. I forgot to tell you earlier, I was sick and in bed napping so, it slipped my mind. Lamar hasn't eaten all day." 

 

“He needs to eat.” Franklin also said. 

 

"You should wake Lamar up and get him to eat. Then, try to talk to him again." 

 

“Please come with me?” 

 

Kenzie nods her head. "Sure." 

 

Then, they walk into the room. 

 

“Wake up, Bear.” Frank said to him, looking down at Lamar. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes and looked at him. "What is it, you guys? I was sleeping..." 

 

“You need to eat.” Franklin simply replied. 

 

"I'm not hungry, I told you this." Lamar said 

 

Kenzie gets worried. 

 

Franklin stares at Lamar. “You haven’t eaten all day.” 

 

Lamar slightly stared back, just a little bit tho. "So what? I'II eat tomorrow." 

 

“Lamar, you really need to eat.” Franklin tried to convince him again. 

 

Lamar takes off the towel, throwing it. He gets up and walked away from them, out the door. 

 

Franklin follows him. Kenzie also did. 

 

Lamar turned his head, looking at them. 

 

Franklin keeps his stare on Lamar. “Please eat.” 

 

"No! I don't wanna eat. It is true. I ruined everything, fucked it up. You don't even want me anymore..." Lamar also said, angry and upset. 

 

He goes outside, not caring that he's only in boxers and it's cold out. 

 

“I love you so much that I want to spent the rest of my life with you.” Franklin said to him. 

 

Lamar looked back at him, he's crying now. He felt so bad inside. 

 

Franklin looked around then, at Lamar again. “It’s cold outside. Don't stay out there. Come back inside.” 

 

"I don't care..." Lamar's voice had sadness in it. 

 

Frank kept looking at Lamar. “Do it for me.” 

 

Lamar walked back inside. He pushed Franklin onto the couch and gets on top of him. He kisses Frank's lips. His chest was against Franklin's chest, they could feel their hearts beating together. 

 

Franklin hugs him. “Please, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar puts his forehead on Franklin's, tears in his eyes. "Ok.." 

 

Franklin looks at Kenzie, for a second. “Reheat him some food, babygirl.” 

 

"Ok, I'II be right back." Kenzie said then, she went into the kitchen. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Franklin asked Lamar, in a worried voice. 

 

"Nothing." Lamar said, quietly. 

 

Franklin stares into Lamar's eyes. “Please tell me.” 

 

Lamar also stared, in Franklin's eyes. "I can't tell you because I don't know..." he said, in a quiet voice again. 

 

Franklin holds him tightly. 

 

Lamar hugs him back, his arms wrapped around Franklin's body. 

 

Kenzie brings the plate of food, giving it to Lamar. 

 

Lamar sat up and he takes it, starting to eat the food. 

 

“Love you.” Franklin said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar took another bite then, he talked again. "Love you too." 

 

Franklin blushes at that. 

 

Lamar finished eating. 

 

Kenzie puts the empty plate in the sink. She goes in her room to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After that, Lamar and Franklin went back into their room. 

 

They were also laying down on the bed together now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Warm Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡

_ After that, Lamar and Franklin went back into their room.  _

 

_ They were also laying down on the bed together now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin kisses him. 

 

Lamar kissed back, in a few seconds, he pulls away. He looked at him again. "You know what I love most about our sex together? I love the kissing, being close, and our warm bodies against each other. I love being intimate with you too. Just wanted you to know that." Lamar said to him as he blushed. 

 

“..it’s getting late.” 

 

Lamar was blushing in embarrassed again. Because what he said was from the heart and Franklin didn't say nothing about it. 

 

Then, he sighed. "I know, night..." he said, turning around. 

 

“You want to spoon me again?” Frank asked 

 

Lamar smiled a bit. "Sure." He gets closer and started spooning him again. 

 

Franklin glanced at him. “If you want then you can hump me in your sleep.” 

 

Lamar's blush darkened. "What? No, when I said I wanted sex..I meant that I want you to..." 

 

“Damn, homie. You want me to be dominant? How about tomorrow morning we take a shower together?” 

 

Lamar grabs the pillow, hiding his face in it. "Yes! Ok!" he yelled in it. "And I have an idea but, it doesn't involve the shower. We have to do it on the bed.." he also said, blushing a deep shade of red again. 

 

“You really want to have sex right now?” Frank asked him. 

 

"..yeah." Lamar said, quietly again. 

 

“You don’t want to be dominant?” 

 

"Not this time. Is that bad tho?" 

 

Franklin looked at him. “Nope. It's not bad.” 

 

Lamar puts his face in the pillow again, to hide his blush. 

 

“Don’t hide your face.” 

 

Lamar showed his face which was red as a cherry. 

 

Franklin takes his own clothes off. 

 

Lamar also took his clothes off. He started to get Franklin hard, by rubbing his (Frank's) shaft, up and down. 

 

Franklin moans to that. 

 

Lamar stroked him until Franklin was hard enough. 

 

Then, he puts a condom and lube on Franklin's dick. 

 

Lamar lays on his back, thinking. 'Fuck, as I think about it, maybe this won't work. My legs are so damn long. And I did just see this position two days ago on the internet, in porn. Damnit...' he thought to himself. 'I don't think he can hold me like this but, I might as well try.' 

 

After that, Lamar snapped out of his thoughts and pulled Franklin closer to him. He puts his legs over Franklin's shoulders. He was still blushing as he covered his face again, with his hands this time. 

 

“Someone’s horny.” Franklin teased. 

 

"Don't laugh, I just wanted to try something different." Lamar kept his blush, starting to get embarrassed. Was this a mistake? 

 

“I’m not laughing.” Frank also said. 

 

Lamar uncovered his face, he looks up at Franklin. 

 

“You have the sexiest legs in Los Santos.” F said 

 

"S-Shut up." L said 

 

Franklin has a grin, a slight smirk. “It’s true.” 

 

"Whatever." 

 

Lamar was waiting until Franklin finally pushed in. 

 

“You're so tight~” Franklin moaned. 

 

Lamar moans, he closed his eyes. 

 

Franklin thrusts gently. 

 

Lamar was moaning, slightly biting his lip. He was liking this position now. 

 

Franklin was staring at him. “Want me to go faster?” 

 

"Yeah~ Sugar Bear~" Lamar lets out another moan. 

 

Franklin does what he’s been told. 

 

Lamar moaned a bit, arching his back. "Franklin~" 

 

He made Franklin lean down, as he kissed him on the lips again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❦ ❥


	9. Chapter 9 - That Feeling

_ Lamar moaned a bit, arching his back. "Franklin~"  _

 

_ He made Franklin lean down, as he kissed him on the lips again.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin came in the condom and pulled out. He takes off that condom, tied and throws it away after. 

 

He kisses him. 

 

Lamar also kissed back. 

 

Franklin pulls away, with a smile. 

 

They were cuddling after that, falling asleep together. 

 

Franklin smiles, in his slight sleep. 

 

Lamar kept his eyes opened, as he snuggled up into Franklin's neck. He also wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He liked holding him as much as he loves being held. 

 

After that, he eventually falls asleep with him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ The Next Day, 2pm -  _

 

Kenzie and Trevor were at the park together. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress. 

 

"You look beautiful." Trevor said to her. 

 

"Aww thanks, Trev, you're sweet." Kenzie said 

 

Trevor smiles at her. 

 

Kenzie also smiled. 

 

They were still standing there. 

 

"I know it's not mine but, can I...?" Trevor asked 

 

Kenzie looked at him, she smiles more. "Sure." 

 

Trevor was also smiling as he touched Kenzie's stomach, as gently as he could. Kenzie didn't mind tho, as she stared at him, with a smile. 

 

Trevor stops and looks at her. 

 

Kenzie noticed that. "So, how is Michael doing?" she asked him. 

 

Trevor got a little sad then, smiles again. "Let's not talk about him right now. Let's talk about you." he said 

 

"..ok then." Kenzie also said, slightly confused but, still happy being around him. She had another smile. 

 

Trevor pulled Kenzie closer and hugs her, wrapping his arms around Kenzie's body. 

 

Kenzie smiled again. 

 

Then, Trevor gently grabs her face with his hand. 

 

"You know that you have very beautiful eyes, they're special." he said to her. 

 

"Thank you, Trevor. No one's ever said that to me before." 

 

"I'm surprised they haven't, considering you're a very pretty girl." Trevor's voice had some warmth to it as he talked to her. 

 

Kenzie couldn't help it as she slightly blush, a bit at that. 

 

"Kenzie, I gotta tell you something." 

 

Kenzie has a slight smile again. "Tell me." she said 

 

"When I didn't talk to you for awhile. It wasn't because I was trying to ignore you or something. I just had some problems to deal with. I really did want a child with you. I wanted..." 

 

"I'II still give you one, Trevor." 

 

Trevor smiled again to that, a nice smile. 

 

Kenzie loved seeing it. He's a good guy, she knew that from the first moment they met. Sure that he was sometimes angry and loud but, underneath all that, is a great guy with a fun, loving personality. 

 

Trevor was still holding Kenzie as he kept staring at her. 

 

"I think Michael is getting too close to another woman, Kenzie. I don't wanna lose him but..." he also said, in a sad voice. 

 

Trevor leaned in to kiss her, their lips inches apart but then, he stopped, putting his forehead down onto her shoulder. He started talking again. He also still held her. 

 

Kenzie blushed but, she listened to him. 

 

"I love Michael but, I also have feelings for you. I..I think that I love you, Kenzie. But, I can't hurt Mikey. Even tho, I want to be with you, I.. He'll maybe fall in love with her and leave me..." Trevor said, finally confessing all or at least, most of his feelings and thoughts. He cried in Kenzie's shoulder now. 

 

Kenzie hugs Trevor back, she wrapped her arms around him. She'll always be there for him. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Sadness & You Can Stay Here

Trevor just got back, from talking with Kenzie.

 

He was still thinking about her. Although, he shaked these thoughts away, as he gets out of his Bodhi.

 

He walked into Michael's house.

 

“Michael? Are you alone?”

 

Then, he walks into the living room. He saw Michael, sitting on the couch with another woman, kissing her.

 

Michael pulls away from the woman's lips. “I love you.”

 

Trevor noticed that and he heard what Michael said. His eyes widened, as he ran away before they saw him or at least, he thought. He leaves, getting into his vehicle. He drove off to Franklin's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor got to Frank's house and knocked on the door.

 

Franklin opens the door. “Hello, Trevor.”

 

"Hey. Can I come in?" Trevor asked, in a sad voice. Not his normally usual, happy and loud self.

 

“T, what’s wrong?” Franklin asked him.

 

Trevor walked inside. He saw Lamar and Kenzie sitting on the couch.

 

Lamar gave him a sympathetic look and moved out of the way, getting up.

 

Trevor sat down, next to Kenzie. She hugs him as he cried again.

 

"What's wrong, Trev?" Kenzie also asked him, in a worried voice.

 

"Michael told a woman that he loves her after they were kissing. I saw everything." Trevor said, sadly.

 

Kenzie gave a sad look at him while Lamar looked angry. Kenzie slowly pulled away.

 

Franklin hugs Trevor. “Break up with him.”

 

Trevor looked down. "I think that I will, I didn't cheat or kiss anyone while I was with him. I even ignored the strippers too." he said

 

Franklin looks at him. “While you were dating Michael?”

 

"Yeah, I didn't do anything but, he cheated twice now."

 

Frank also had a sad look now. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Trevor looked very sad. "Can I stay for a little while?" he asked

 

"I don't mind, you can stay here." Lamar said

 

"Yeah, me too, Trevor, I think that also. Stay with us." Kenzie said

 

They all looked at Franklin.

 

“Stay as long as you want.” Franklin replied to that.

 

Trevor gave a small smile to him.

 

Franklin glanced at Trevor. “Want me to get your things for you?”

 

"I'II go with you." Trev said

 

“Do you want to eat something?”

 

"Yeah but, I'II eat after we get my stuff." Trevor said to him.

  
  
“Are you sure, T?”

 

"Yes. Let's go."

 

Franklin and Trevor get in Frank's car. He drives off to Trevor’s apartment. Trevor had got an apartment in Los Santos to be near Michael.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“We’re here.” Franklin said to Trevor.

 

Trevor went upstairs without Franklin. Thankfully, no one was there. So, he grabs his stuff. He didn't have a lot because he didn't like to keep many things. He puts all of his clothes in a bag. He puts the rest of the stuff in another bag too.

 

Then, he walked downstairs. He puts the bags in the backseat of the car.

 

He got in again, after that.

 

Trevor looked at Franklin. "That's it. We can go now. I'm very hungry." he said to him, with a slight smile.

 

“Is that all of your things? Because that’s not that much, T.” Frank replied.

 

"I don't really like to keep a lot of things. I know that it's weird." Trevor said

 

“Ok. Let’s go, man.”

 

They left, driving away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They went to Burger Shot. They ate food there.

 

Trevor was eating some fries and a burger.

 

Franklin also got some food for Lamar and Kenzie, that he's gonna bring home to them. He sat down across from Trevor with his food.

 

Franklin kept looking at him. “Slow down or you'll choke on the food.”

 

Trevor didn't really care but, still felt a little bit bad. "Sorry..." he said then, he eats his food again.

 

Franklin has a small smile. “It’s cool, dawg.”

 

Trevor smiled at him.

 

Franklin started to eat his food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they finished eating and leave.

 

Franklin drives to his house.

 

“How do you feel right now?” Frank asked him.

 

"If I'm honest, I'm really sad, I don't wanna think about it." Trevor also said to him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

"It's fine, Franklin."

 

Franklin turns on the radio.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

They get there.

 

Trevor grabs the bags. Franklin gets the bags of food for Lamar and Kenzie.

 

They walked inside, closing the door behind them.

 

“We bought food.” Franklin called out to them.

 

Kenzie and Lamar walk out, smiling.

 

"Thanks, Franklin." Lamar said to him.

 

"Thank you." Kenzie said after that.

 

Lamar grabs the food. He puts it on plates, giving one to Kenzie. They sat on the couch, eating.

 

Trevor puts his bags down on the ground then, he sits down by her.

 

They were all watching tv now together. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Nice Affection

Lamar puts the pack of beer bottles on the table in the living room. Trevor grabs one of the beers and opens the bottle, he starts drinking it. 

 

It was sundown again now. 

 

Franklin and Lamar take some beers, going outside, near the pool. They sat there, on the ground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor smiles, looking at Kenzie. “Hello, Beautiful.” 

 

Kenzie blushed at that. "Hey, Trev." 

 

“How are you?” Trevor asked her. 

 

Kenzie smiled again. "I'm good right now." 

 

Trevor looked into Kenzie's eyes. “Want to go on a date?” he also asked. 

 

"Sure." Kenzie said, still blushing, with a slight smile. 

 

Trevor blushes to that. 

 

'I didn't know that Trevor was the blushing type.’ Kenzie thought to herself. 

 

"We can go on a date tomorrow but, let's go outside." Trevor also said to her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head. "Ok." she said 

 

They walked outside, Lamar and Franklin went back inside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had a smile at that. 

 

“She's happy with Trevor but, in your case, crazy dude.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar laughed a bit. "Yeah." 

 

“What now?” Frank asked him. 

 

Lamar stared at him. "I don't really know. Want to watch a movie?" 

 

Franklin has a smile. “Hell yeah.” 

 

Lamar smiles again. 

 

They cuddled on the couch together, watching a movie. 

 

Franklin is smiling. 

 

Lamar had his head on Franklin's shoulder. "Hey, I wanted to ask, who's gonna be your best man at the wedding?" he asked 

 

“I have no idea.” Frank said 

 

"I know it's your choice but, what about Trevor? He could be your best man." Lamar said, smiling at the thought. 

 

“True but, what about Michael?” 

 

"What about him? We'll invite him to the wedding but, I really want Trevor to be the best man. He's a great friend, after all." 

 

“I’m sort of hoping Michael would be..” 

 

"Fine." Lamar replied, through grinding teeth. 

 

Franklin noticed that and wants him to be happy. “Trevor will be.” 

 

Lamar's eyes got big with excitement. "Really? :D" 

 

“Yep.” 

 

In happiness, Lamar kissed him. 

 

Franklin kisses back. 

 

After a few seconds, Lamar pulls away from Franklin's lips. "I love you." he said, blushing and looking into Franklin's eyes. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Lamar smiled at him. “Thinking about it, if I wasn't the one marrying you then, I probably would've been the best man at your wedding.” he said to him. 

 

Franklin nearly laughed. “True.” 

 

Lamar smiles more. He snuggled against Franklin's neck. 

 

They started watching the movie again. 

 

After awhile, Franklin notices that Lamar had  fallen asleep in his arms so, he pulled a blanket over them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was still sundown, almost dark out. 

 

Trevor had finished his beer, throwing the bottle away. 

 

He got closer to Kenzie. He pulled her close. He hugs her. 

 

Kenzie smiled in his arms. 

 

Trevor grabs her face with his hand, gently again, like before. 

 

He leans down and kissed her, on the lips. He finally did it. 

 

Kenzie smiles again, into the kiss. She kisses him back. 

 

After a minute, Trevor pulled away. 

 

"I love you, Kenzie." he said 

 

Kenzie was still smiling. "I love you too, Trevor." she said to him. 

 

Trevor kisses her forehead now. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly only going to have Kenzie and Trevor :) xD

_ The Next Day, Afternoon -  _

 

Trevor and Kenzie went on their date. They went to the movie theater. 

 

They were watching a romantic movie, Kenzie's choice. 

 

Kenzie was eating popcorn with him. She also had candy since she's a sweets person. 

 

They also both have diet coke sodas in their hands. 

 

Kenzie took a drink of her soda. She was snuggled up against Trevor's shoulder during it. 

 

Trevor smiles, kissing her head. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

The movie was over so, they left. 

 

Kenzie and Trevor went to burger shot next. 

 

They were eating now. 

 

Kenzie was enjoying her fries and coke soda. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Another hour later -  _

 

They got back, walking into the house. Kenzie closed the door. Chop walked up to her. She smiled again as she pets the happy dog's head. 

 

Then, she went into the kitchen and started eating the extra fast food that Trevor got for her from Burger Shot. She smiles to herself and eats some fries. 

 

Trevor sat down on the couch. He hears his phone ringing. It was Michael's number. He decided to answer it anyway. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Hey, T. Can we please talk?” 

 

"After you cheated on me again? No thanks, Michael." Trevor said, angrily. 

 

“I made a mistake but, I broke her heart.” 

 

Trevor just rolled his eyes. "Yelling at that woman and making her upset? That was a piece of shit move." 

 

“I know and I feel like shit about it.” 

 

“Say sorry to her and mean it. Also, bring everything she likes. Do that for her.” Trevor also said to him. 

 

“I’m trying but, she doesn’t want me to go near her at all and who would blame her..” 

 

Trevor sighed, not knowing what to do now. "I don't know how to help you, Michael. By the way, we're over. If you get her back then, have a happy life with that woman of yours." he said then, hangs up on him. 

 

“FUCK MY LIFE!” Michael yelled, standing in his empty mansion house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor puts the phone back in his pocket. 

 

He walked out of there, he saw Kenzie and smiles at her. 

 

They went into their room, which was Kenzie's but, both of them share it now, since they are a couple. His bags are in the closet. The door was closed. 

 

Trevor kissed her lips then, he slightly kisses Kenzie's neck. 

 

Kenzie slightly laughed. "Trevor." she said his name, playfully. 

 

Trevor just smirks. 

 

They changed their clothes into pjs. 

 

Trevor turned around for her, not looking. He has on gray sweatpants and is shirtless. 

 

Kenzie has a dark blue short nightgown on. 

 

They both get into the bed, under the warm blanket. They cuddled for awhile until both of them fall asleep together. 

 

Kenzie is snuggled up into Trevor's neck. 

 

Trevor smiles in his sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar and Franklin were also asleep in their bed, they are cuddling in each other's arms. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Everything's Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time skip in this one xDD

_ Five months later -  _

 

Everyone is happy together. 

 

Kenzie has been planning the wedding and is almost done with everything. Lamar's and Franklin's wedding is in one week now. 

 

Kenzie is sitting on the couch, looking at the list of things. 

 

Franklin is standing behind the couch, near her. “How are our children, babygirl?” he asked Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie looked up from the list and touched her stomach. "They're okay. Hey you two, in a week, your daddies, Franklin and Lamar are getting married." she said with a smile, looking down at her stomach while talking. 

 

Lamar smiled and sat down, next to her. Trevor came up from behind Kenzie and kisses her head. She smiles at that. 

 

Lamar and Trevor both smiled. 

 

"Oh, almost forgot. Anyway..." Kenzie said 

 

Kenzie was reading out loud to herself. "Food, check. Tuxedos, check. Dress for maid of honor, check. Drinks, including alcohol (beer, champagne, and wine), check. Plans for honeymoon, check. Music, check. Decorations and flowers, check. Cake, check. Rings, check.  Um, what else. Actually, that is everything, I'm done." She smiled to herself. 

 

"Unless I'm forgetting something?" She wanted to make sure. 

 

“It’s perfect.” Franklin said 

 

Kenzie was still smiling. 

 

"You're the perfect planner, Kenzie! :D" Lamar said 

 

"Hell yeah she is! :D" Trevor said 

 

Kenzie almost laughed as she thinks. 'These two are great. So is Franklin.' 

 

She was staring at them. All three of the guys. 

 

‘I'm happy with Trevor, Lamar, and Franklin around.' she thought, to herself again. 

 

Trevor kissed Kenzie on the lips. Lamar kisses Kenzie's right cheek. Franklin kisses her hand. 

 

'I’m like a goddess right now.’ Kenzie also thought, smiling again. 

 

Franklin sat down, next to Lamar. Trevor sits by Kenzie, on her right side. 

 

“Got any more cravings?” Lamar asked Kenzie. 

 

"Kenzie craves a lot of fries, chips, and sweets. But, she still looks perfect and beautiful." Trev said to that. 

 

Kenzie smiled again, at him. 

 

"Hey Kenzie, where's the honeymoon again? I don't think that you told me." Lamar said to her. 

 

"Oh, I rented out a hotel by the beach for five days. That's the honeymoon. There's still a week until the wedding so, if you guys don't like that. I can change it." Kenzie said to them, Lamar and Franklin. 

 

“It’s great.” Frank also said to Kenzie. 

 

"Nice." Kenzie was smiling at them. 

 

Kenzie was laying down now, her head in Trevor's lap and her legs on Lamar's lap. 

 

Trevor and Lamar were still smiling tho. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Their Wedding

_ A week later, September 17, Franklin's and Lamar's wedding -  _

 

Kenzie had just put on her dress. It is a short and green one. She also has a green flower in her hair. 

 

She was looking for Lamar. She goes into his and Franklin's room. She found him. 

 

Lamar was still standing there, looking in the mirror. He noticed her. His buttons and tie was still undone. Lamar's tuxedo has a black long sleeved dress shirt, under that, with a dark green vest over it. 

 

Kenzie walked over, closer to Lamar and fixed these things for him. 

 

"I'm so nervous, Kenzie." Lamar said to her. 

 

Kenzie smiled, gently touching his face with her hands. "Everything will be fine, you'll see.” she said to him, with a smile. 

 

Lamar smiles at her. "Thanks." he said 

 

Kenzie smiles again at Lamar. 

 

"Let's go, before we're late. Franklin is already at the place, everything is set up too. They just need us all there now." she said 

 

Lamar nods his head. He gets into Kenzie's car with her. Kenzie was driving to there now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin and Trevor were there already. 

 

Franklin's tuxedo has a blue long sleeved dress shirt with a dark gray vest over it and Trevor's tuxedo has a orange long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it. 

 

“What if I mess up?” Franklin asked Trevor, looking at the older male. 

 

"You won't, trust me. And if you do, then you'll just have to apologize to him in bed." Trevor said, with a smirk at the end. 

 

Franklin slightly blushes at that. “Trevor!” he yelled. 

 

Trevor just laughed. Then, he smiled at him. 

 

Franklin rolled his eyes. 

 

"Franklin, stop worrying." 

 

“I can’t help it.” 

 

Trevor looked at him. "I'm pretty sure that Lamar's just as nervous as you." he said 

 

“You're right.” Frank replied to that. 

 

Trevor smiles again. 

 

Franklin looks down, at the ground. “What if I mess up or ..fuck…” 

 

"Stop stressing." Trevor could understand why Franklin was nervous but, didn't really know how to help him. 

 

Franklin tries to take a breath. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They finally got there. 

 

Kenzie could see that Lamar was nervous, very stressed out. 

 

"Lamar, relax. You're not going to run away, right?" she asked 

 

"I won't, what if I fuck up?" Lamar asked her. 

 

"You won't, you'll be fine." Kenzie also said to him. 

 

Lamar took a deep breath and got out of the car. 

Kenzie made a signal with her hand and they started the 'walking down the aisle' music. 

 

She started walking down the aisle to her spot where Lamar's gonna be. She's gonna be next to Lamar, on the right side. 

 

Kenzie has a smile as she stands in her spot, she's also holding a bouquet of flowers. 

 

Lamar is supposed to come next. He was breathing as he tried to calm himself. He started walking down. 

 

“Here comes the bride.” A young woman said. It was one of Kenzie's friends, that she had invited. 

 

Lamar glared at the woman. 

 

He got in his spot, staying there. He looked at Franklin and smiled. 

 

'He looks very attractive in that tuxedo.' he thought 

 

The person marrying them was a woman. She started it now. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis in marriage." 

 

Some of them are cheering. 

 

Lamar blushes now. 

 

Franklin coughs a little bit. 

 

They are all quiet now. 

 

“Is it hot in here?” Frank asked 

 

"No, dawg, it's just you." Lamar said to him. 

 

“Can we please speed it up?” Franklin asks the woman marrying them. 

 

"We could skip to the end, right?" Kenzie asked 

 

The woman nods her head. "Franklin, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

 

“I do.” Franklin said 

 

"Lamar, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

 

"I do." Lamar said, with a slight smile. 

 

Trevor gave the rings to Lamar and Franklin. They put them on each other's fingers. 

 

"You may now kiss your husband." The woman said. 

 

Franklin looks at Lamar and kissed him, on the lips, like he always did. 

 

Lamar smiled again, into the kiss. 

 

Kenzie smiles more, very happy for them. 

 

“Finally.” Kenzie's friend said. 

 

Lamar pulled away and glares at that woman again. With a death glare. 'Bitch, if you ruin my wedding with your attitude, I swear...' he thought 

 

Kenzie hugs Lamar from behind. 

 

Franklin stares at him. “Be nice, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can we go where the food is?" he asked 

 

Kenzie nods her head and shows them where it is. 

 

It's the building next to them. 

 

They all went inside. 

 

There was decorations and great music playing. 

 

Lamar went straight for the food, grabbing a plate. He grabs some things to eat. 

 

Franklin also gets some food for himself. 

 

Kenzie and Trevor were eating together now. 

 

After that, they cut cake and ate some pieces. 

 

“Cake :D” Lamar said 

 

Kenzie laughed at that.  

 

Lamar smiles again. 

 

“Let’s cut the cake together.” Franklin said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar nods his head, slightly blushing again. 

 

Franklin gets the knife. 

 

They cut the cake together then, both eat a piece of it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A few minutes later, a slow song started. It's for slow dancing. 

 

Franklin kisses Lamar, on the neck. 

 

Lamar had a smile. 'Isn't he gonna ask me to dance with him? We haven't yet..forget it...' he thought 

 

“Wanna dance now?” Frank asked him, with a smile. 

 

"U-Um..." Lamar blushed as he's nervous again. He didn't want to embarrass himself. "Sure?" 

 

Franklin holds his hand. 

 

Lamar gets up with him. 

 

They went in the middle together. 

 

Franklin and Lamar started to dance. 

 

After he had relaxed and Franklin pulled him closer, Lamar puts his head on Franklin's shoulder, smiling. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An hour later -  _

 

Lamar was drinking some beers and still staying around because he didn't want to leave without Kenzie. 

 

Franklin walks to him. 

 

"Hey." Lamar said, smiling. He was slightly drunk. 

 

“No more drinking.” Frank said 

 

"Aww, you're no fun, bear~" Lamar said, drunkenly. 

 

“I mean it.” 

 

Lamar glared at him. He started getting up to leave, to get something. 

 

Franklin looks at him. “What are you doing?”  

 

"Getting food. Wanna get some with me, Franklin?" Lamar asked, he took another sip of his beer. 

 

“Please stop drinking.” 

 

"What are you worried about?" Lamar was drunk but, he still had slight worry. 

 

“You're too drunk.” 

 

Lamar had a slight smirk. "What? Afraid that I'II be too drunk to have sex with?" 

 

“You're gonna hurt yourself.” Franklin replied.  

 

"Fine, I'II stop after this one. Also, I don't wanna have sex tonight. Let's wait until the honeymoon for that." Lamar also said to him. 

 

Frank had another smile now. “Fine by me.” 

 

Lamar slightly kissed Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin pulls away, grinning. 

 

"You smell nice~" Lamar told him, drunkly again.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Lamar smiled again at him. 

 

Franklin also smiles. 

 

Lamar hugs him. Being drunk was making him lovely without blushing. 

 

Franklin picks him up, into his arms. 

 

"I ain't no bride so, don't pick me up." Lamar finished his beer. 

 

Franklin has a grin again. “Yes you are.” 

 

"No, I'm not. I'm not the girl in the relationship, fool. Nor am I a bride. I'm a guy and your husband, damn you." Lamar also said, in a drunken state. 

 

“And I'm glad to be married to you.” 

 

Lamar couldn't help but, have a smile at that. He kisses Franklin, on the lips again. 

 

Franklin grinned, kissing him back. 

 

Lamar pulls away from Frank's lips. 

 

"Kenzie did great on the wedding." he said, with another smile. 

 

“Yeah, she did.” Frank has a smile. 

 

Lamar smiles then, noticed that he's still in Franklin's arms. "you ever gonna put me down?" 

 

Franklin hugs him tighter. “Never.” he said, with a smile. 

 

Lamar hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Franklin's shoulders. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor walked over to Kenzie and then, he kissed her lips. 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. 

 

They are slow dancing now. She is in his arms, her head rested on Trevor's shoulder. 

 

Lamar saw that and smiled again at this. 

 

Trevor was looking at her. 

 

Kenzie smiles as she looked at him. 

 

"I love you, Trevor." Kenzie said 

 

Trevor was smiling at her. "I love you too, Kenzie. My beautiful sweetheart." he said 

 

Kenzie had a smile again. "Aww, you're sweet." she also said to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few more minutes later -  _

 

Kenzie and Trevor had stopped slow dancing. 

 

They walked over to Lamar and Franklin. 

 

"It's late and I'm tired, can we go home now?" Kenzie asked them. 

 

Frank nods his head. “I’ll clean up the mess while everyone else goes home.” 

 

"Are you sure?" Lamar asked 

 

“Yeah.” Franklin replied back to him. 

 

"Ok, I'II stay awake and wait until you get home." Lamar also said. 

 

He smiles as he gave a quick kiss to Franklin. 

 

They left after that. 

 

Lamar and Trevor get in Kenzie's car with her. She drives off towards the house now. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Sleepy Night & Honeymoon

_Frank nods his head. “I’ll clean up the mess while everyone else goes home.”_

 

_"Are you sure?" Lamar asked_

 

_“Yeah.” Franklin replied back to him._

 

_"Ok, I'II stay awake and wait until you get home_ _." Lamar also said._

 

_He smiles as he gave a quick kiss to Franklin._

 

_They left after that._

 

_Lamar and Trevor get in Kenzie's car with her. She drives off towards the house now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They get there and walk inside the house.

 

Trevor closed the door behind them.

 

Lamar kisses Kenzie's head then, he went into his and Franklin's room.

 

Kenzie and Trevor went into their room. He helps her out of the dress.

 

"Thanks, Trev." Kenzie said to him.

 

"You're welcome, beautiful." Trevor said to her.

 

Kenzie changed into her pjs. She's wearing a white crop top with dark purple sweatpants.

 

Trevor was wearing his sweatpants too.

 

He saw Kenzie's stomach showing and smiles again. He gently touched her stomach.

 

Kenzie also smiled.

 

Trevor kisses Kenzie again.

 

After that, they both got into bed together and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had changed out of his tuxedo, putting it into the closet.

 

He had got into the shower with warm water. He dries off and goes back into the room.

 

He puts on his boxers and dark blue sweatpants. He left himself without a shirt. He liked being shirtless around the house.

 

Lamar walked out and sat down on the couch, waiting for Franklin to come back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Franklin finished cleaning and threw everything away.

 

He is still wearing his wedding suit as he drives home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was watching tv, slowly falling asleep. He's getting sleepy. He was tired as he started to close his eyes. But then, reopened them. He's trying to stay awake.

 

Franklin quietly opens the door.

 

Lamar is still on the couch, keeping his eyes open.

 

He looked up and saw him. He smiles at Franklin.

 

Frank also had a smile. “Missed me?”

 

"Yeah." Lamar said, smiling.

 

“Is babygirl and Trevor asleep?” Franklin asked him.

 

"Yes." Lamar replied to that.

 

Kenzie quietly walks out of the room and closed the door behind her.

 

"I was." She walked towards them.

 

Franklin yawns a little bit. “Hey, Kenzie.”

 

"You two should get some rest. Because you have to get up early tomorrow and pack. You're leaving for the honeymoon and have to be there by 10:00 tomorrow. After you're done packing for it, I'II give you directions to the hotel. Go to sleep now, both of you." Kenzie said to them.

 

Franklin yawned again, he nodded his head.

 

Lamar carried Franklin to the room.

 

They both fall asleep on the bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie went back into the room. She gets in the bed and under the blankets. Being close to Trevor again.

 

She was also sleeping after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_The Next Day, In The Morning, 8:32 am -_

 

Lamar and Franklin were packing some stuff in their bags. Lamar packed clothes, a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, phone charger (his phone was in his pocket), condoms, a bottle of lube, and other things too. He was done as he zips the bag up.

 

He pets Chop's head.

 

“Do we have everything?” Franklin asked

 

"I think so." Lamar said to him.

 

“I feel like we’re missing something.” F said

 

"I don't really know what that is then." L said

 

“Maybe I’m overreacting.” Frank replied.

 

"Probably." After saying that, Lamar takes his bag and walks out of the room. He goes outside. He puts it in the trunk of the car.

 

He touched Kenzie's stomach then, he hugs her. 

 

They both smiled again.

 

Franklin looked at her. “Can I kiss your stomach, babygirl?”

 

"Sure, go ahead." Kenzie said, with a smile. She lifts her loose hanging, black shirt up. Her stomach was showing now.

 

Franklin kissed her stomach. “Hey, buddies. You two being good for your mommy?”

 

Kenzie had a slight blush as she smiles. Lamar also smiled at them.

 

“How are you guys?” Frank also said.

 

Kenzie puts her hand on the top of her stomach. "They're alright, Frank. " She's still smiling. 

 

Franklin stared up at Kenzie. “Did they kicked yet?”

 

Kenzie knew they were about to. She looked at Lamar.

 

"Lamar, come here for a second." she said

 

"Ok." Lamar walks over to them.

 

Kenzie grabs both Lamar's and Franklin's hands, putting them on the same spot of her stomach, side to side. The babies kicked where their hands were. Lamar was smiling, at that.

 

Franklin smiles a lot too.

 

Kenzie had another smile.

 

Trevor was in the background, smiling. He walked up behind Kenzie. He kisses her head again.

 

"They love all three of you." Kenzie also said, with a nice and warm smile.

 

When Franklin got back up, Kenzie hugs him.

 

After she pulls away, she gives him the directions to the hotel.

 

It's 8:43 am now and it takes an hour to get to the hotel.

 

Kenzie had a smile as she was talking. "Not only is that a hotel with big rooms and a beach in front of it but, there's a restaurant nearby too. I heard their food is delicious." she said

 

“I love you, Kenzie.” Franklin said to her.

 

"Aww, love you too. You two have fun, Ok?" Kenzie was smiling again.

 

Franklin picks her up, in his arms.

 

"Franklin, you have to go and get your keys to you guys’ room. You can't if you're late." Kenzie said, almost laughing.

 

Franklin takes Kenzie to her room and gently puts her down on the bed.

 

Trevor followed inside and starts making a big breakfast for Kenzie.

 

Lamar got into the car, he waits for Franklin.

 

Franklin kissed her once again on her stomach and goes to the car.

 

Lamar saw him coming towards the car now.

 

Franklin glanced at Lamar. “Sorry that I took so long.”

 

"It's fine." Lamar slightly smiles. He looked at him then, he puts his headphones on.

 

Franklin started driving as Lamar was listening to music from his phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin drives, when he saw Trevor and Kenzie at Starbucks.

 

Lamar was looking out the window now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Another hour later -_

 

They got there.

 

Franklin checks into the hotel and they went into the elevator, going up 13 floors.

 

They get to their room, opening the door with a key.

 

Lamar puts his bag on the bed. Then, he looks out the big window. The view was nice.

 

“Our room is beautiful.” Franklin said

 

"Yeah." Lamar said

 

He lays on the bed, on his back. He stares at the ceiling. He smiles again. "The bed is nice too. Soft, warm, and comfy. Hell yes, this is great." he also said.

 

Franklin slightly smiles. “We owe her.”

 

"We do."

 

“What does she love that she never had before?” Frank asked

 

Lamar thought about it. "I don't know."

 

“How about a cat?”

 

Lamar sat up, quickly and smiling again now. "I remember her saying that she's always wanted to get a small, dark gray kitten! :D But, she never had the time or chance to."

 

Lamar was laying down, onto his back, after that.

 

He just smiles and closed his eyes, he's resting now, still listening to Franklin’s voice.

 

“Sleep well.” Franklin has a smile.

 

"Sorry, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna take a nap." Lamar also said to him.

 

“Love you.”

 

"Love you too." Lamar's voice was sleepy, his eyes still closed.

 

Franklin smiled to that.

 

Lamar also had a smile as he falls asleep. He's napping now.

 

Franklin turns on the tv, watching it, as he sat down on the couch in there, resting and relaxing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction ends here, sorry that it's slightly unfinished. My friend who was writing this with me didn't want to continue it. Just know that Kenzie has twin boys who look a lot like Lamar. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it ♡


End file.
